Exquisite
by Sierra Siya Potter
Summary: My life is wonderful. James is in an on-and-off relationship with his girlfriend, Anna. Albus is pinning after a girl who hates him (thanks Lilah). And I'm in love with my god brother, Teddy Lupin. But there's just one catch, he's dating Victoire...
1. Prologue

I love him. How could I not? He's the perfect man.

But there's a catch, he _doesn't_ love me. He loves her, my perfect veela, blonde haired cousin: Victoire. I don't blame him, with her straight blond hair, icy blue eyes and veela beauty, any boy would want her...

I wish, I just wish that he'd glance at me, one little glance would be enough...but I know it won't be, it'll never be.

He's eleven years older than me, I'm just his sister, only his sister. We were never meant to be. After all he is dating Victoire and there's no hope left, he wouldn't love me. He never would.

I'm just a girl, an average girl; average size hair, average brown eyes, average height, average pretty...

Then there's Victoire. How would I? How would I ever compare up to Victoire?

I pray that he'll love me.

There is a chance, I think...or at least hope...

Hope. That's the only thing I have left. Hope.

Maybe it'll happen, maybe it won't...

* * *

Hello, this is my first fanfiction...well at least the prologue to my first fanfiction.

Let me know if I should continue this.

Whew! I just corrected this a billion times, type me up a review if there are any grammar errors. Or if I should continue. Or if you liked this prologue.

 **Candidly,**

 **Sierra Siya Potter**


	2. Chapter 1

**Before we start I just want to thank the following user for putting my story on the story alert and favorite list: _ZodiacsKlaroline_. So, thank you!**

* * *

"Lily hurry up!" called my best friend of five years, Sasha. I hurriedly pulled on a pair of black jeans and a purple shirt.

"Coming! Coming!" I called running out of the door _bracing_ myself to see Teddy snogging my cousin and his girlfriend, Victoire. Ignoring them I made my way over to Sasha and sat down, next to her, where she was angrily staring at her breakfast.

"What's up?" I asked Sasha.

"Fred asked Charlotte out," Sasha muttered pushing her spoon into her bowl vigorously, making a clanking sound. Sasha likes Fred. And Fred, the oblivious oaf he is, doesn't known that. For five years! That's how long Sasha's had a crush on Fred for.

"He'll dump her soon," I sympathetically pat her arm. Sasha sighed and dejectedly looked down at her bowl, frowning.

"He doesn't deserve you," Anna, James's on-and-off girlfriend says. Fred really doesn't deserve Sasha, all he does is go around and break her heart. Neither does James, Anna's too good for him. I really hope that he'll stop breaking up with her for another girl and then going back to her. But I'm pretty sure that he does have feeling for Anna, after all he keeps dating her. Or maybe not...

"Hey come on! We'll miss Defense Against Dark Arts!" called Lilah abruptly. I smiled at her mouthing _thank you_. Lilah nodded.

We hurriedly made our way to DADA, me falling behind. Teddy was the Professor for that class and if Teddy was there, Victoire would also be. Lilah turned back and waited for me to catch up.

"What's up?" Lilah asked.

"Nothing," I said dejectedly.

"It's because of the whole breakfast fiasco, isn't it?" Lilah asked. I remembered Teddy kissing- no- _eating the face off_ Victoire. I shook my head as we reached the classroom. I didn't pay any attention to Teddy and I think he noticed as he tried to make his way over to me. Anna who was next to me noticed and took my arm.

"Come on, let's go," she said before pulling me out of the room. As she pulled me, I glanced backwards before turning my attention on wiping my tears away.

* * *

 **Anna's Point of View**

I sighed burying my head in my homework. I felt a sudden weight; somebody sat next to me.

"What happened Anna?" James. I lifted my head and looked up.

"We're over," I gathered my bags and ran upstairs.

"Wait! Anna!" James cried desperately. All the anger that was pent-up went in the book that I threw. It hit James in the forehead and he stared at me as I ran.

I collapsed on my bed sobbing.

"Anna, what happened!" Lilah ran towards me. I didn't answer her, I just put my head on her lap. She stroked my hair.

James had hurt me before...but this time I couldn't stand it. Slowly I fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

 **Albus**

"Mate, that's fifteen girls in a month," Scorpius patted me on my back. I grinned.

"Sixteen," I corrected, "I just broke up with Bonnie."

All the girls I dated didn't mean anything...only Lilah did. But I guess my reputation was what scared her. At that moment the person in my thoughts stormed in.

"Your brother is an idiot!" Lilah seethed.

"What happened?" I asked relaxing back in my chair.

"He cheated on Anna again. And this time she's done with dating him!" I gaped at her as she stormed back out.

"Never thought he would take it that far," said Scorpius as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Hey bro," James mumbled as he looked at his hands gloomily.

"You cheated on her." I stated. James nodded. "And she broke up with you." Another nod.

"Wow. I can't really tell you what to do now. Do you love her or is she a fling?" I asked straightening up.

"I-I'm not really sure," muttered James.

"Well first you have to figure that out," I clapped my brother on the back exiting the library to find my girlfriend, Sandra.

"Albus!" was the first thing she said before wrapping her arms on my neck and snogging me. I snogged her back. Hey she _is_ a good kisser after all...but probably not as good as Lilah.

 _Bad Albus!_ I really need to stop thinking of her.

But then again when have I ever?

WAIT! I'm _not_ in love with her! Am I? I mean she is a girl who I'm pinning after because she's "hard to get." Right?

* * *

 **Back to Lily**

I focused on my Transfiguration homework, trying not to pay attention to Teddy and Victoire who were across from Sasha and me. How were they even allowed to stay here? After all, perfect Victoire's from Ravenclaw and Teddy's from Hufflepuff.

I peeped up from my work only to see Teddy and Victoire sucking each other's faces off. They're attached like glue for Merlin's sake! Now it's really getting annoying and I think Sasha noticed because she practically dragged me to our dorm.

"It gets aggravating to watch them, doesn't it?" I asked and Sasha nodded. Lilah, Anna and Sasha were the only ones who knew about my feelings for Teddy.

Growling angrily, I buried my head in my pillow.

That was the first time I ever cried myself to sleep. And it was just because of Teddy! He was a moron, yep he definitely was a moron.

 ** _One month later..._**

I have no idea what happened to James and Anna last month, first they were fine and now they're ignoring each other. I mean seriously, they're sitting at opposite ends! Hmm, I wonder if Anna broke up with James. Silently cheering for Anna in my head I sat in between Lilah and Sasha, Anna opposite of me.

"You're not mad at me?" Anna asked.

"Of course not, it's time James gets a taste of his own medicine. Oh and by the way if you do ever have to talk to him call him Potter, Albus and I don't mind," I grinned, this was the first time I had smiled in a month and boy did it feel good.

Teddy was sitting glumly with the other professors. Victoire had broken up with him because she claimed she needed a change. Ha!

And finally Albus wasn't dating any girls, he was beginning to change! He might stand a chance with Lilah now!

Fred is a lost case...him and James...still dating...making girls jealous...idiots...

Speaking of idiots Marcus Flint tried to kiss Anna and James sent him to the hospital. That teaches him not to mess with Anna. Or James. Ok so he did change a little. Barely anything though.

He's completely a nutcase. What type of guy cheats on his girlfriend?

Life is good. Kinda.

With the exception of Teddy Lupin...

He's also a nutcase and a moron and an idiot and a nitwit... My list keeps going on and on.

* * *

 **Finally posted Chapter 1! Sorry for the late update! I was really busy with classes.**

 **I need a few reviews! Like feedback, what you think of my story, etc, etc, etc...**

 **And...please check out my other stories!**

 **What you'll see next in Chapter 2:**

 **Lilah's POV: Albus acting different with Lilah**

 **Sasha's POV: Fred actually acting polite**

 **And Lily's POV: Eavesdropping- Teddy and Victoire getting back together**

 **Until next time,**

 **Sierra Siya Potter**


End file.
